deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry-Boy vs. Bibleman
Larry-Boy vs. Bibleman is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two Christian superheroes (who aren't all THAT popular) meet face to face, to settle the score... Interlude *Death Battle Music Plays* Wiz: We have our heroes, but these two put their heroism in their faith in God. Boom: DEAR LORD, we're really doing this?? Wiz: *sigh* Yes we are, with Larry-Boy, defender of Bumblyburg! Boom: And Bibleman, the defender of evil who has a strong belief in God. Wiz: Very true. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Larry-Boy Wiz: Larry-Boy is the alter-ego of Larry The Cucumber, spending his days defending the city of Bumblyburg. Boom: I'm starting to get hungry... Wiz: Larry-Boy is armed with many weapons, like the Larry-Belt, his cape, and... Boom: PLUNGERS FOR EARS! I think I'll call him in for plumbing, then have him with my bread I got rig... ''' Wiz: Dude, not...now... '''Boom: Fine, but your making dinner! Wiz: *groans annoyingly* ANYWAY, yes, Larry-Boy's signature attack is his plunger ear's, which work very similar to Spider-Man's web shooter. Also, we cannot measure how far his plungers can go, but we estimate with his longest distance, from 30 feet off the ground, swinging from a 550 feet building. So we can guess that his ear's can stretch out to around 520 feet. Boom: So he swings, so what, I do that ALL the time, if you know what I... Wiz: Shut up... anyway, Larry-Boy's cape has interesting features as well, it helps him glide far distances, and even gives him superpowers, for example, the "Larry-Weight", which turns him into steel, also he has the "Larry-Electron", which can turn him into electricity, turning on anything electronic, sadly, he cannot move in this state. Boom: When I turn into electricity, I turn things on, if you know wha... Wiz: Ok, REALLY?! We're doing a show! GEEZ!! Larry-Boy has the utility belt, which pulls out anything, like boomerangs and weapons, and even... Boom: Cream pies... Wiz: But NONE of Larry-Boy's weapons are more reliable than... Boom: The "Larry-Mobile" (Shows the Larry-Mobile) Wiz: The Larry-Mobile is Larry-Boy's signature weapon/vehicle, the Larry-Mobile can do lots of things that assist Larry-Boy, for example: Alfred: Alrighty! Press the yellow button! '' ''(Shows part from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as the Larry-Mobile turns into the Larry-Plane) Boom: WHA?! NO WAY!! ''' Wiz: The Larry-Mobile also transforms into the "Larry-Plane", allowing our veggie-hero to fly around with ease, the speculated speed of the plane mode is about 250-300 miles, though the Larry-Plane can stand out into the Stratosphere. '''Boom: That's one hell of a car! Where can I get one! Wiz: It also transforms into other things. Like, a boring machine, which can move underground with ease, and even destroy concrete with no problem. (Larry-Boy gets hit by a air-bag) Boom: HA! Stupid. Wiz: Also a snow machine and a sub-mode. But we are not going to be seeing that here in Death Battle. Boom: I hope so... Wiz: Even though it seems Larry-Boy has power here, Larry-Boy is a coward, and is one to quickly make moves without thinking, making him a bad strategist. He also fears...balloons... Boom: Hey, I was scared of my Ex's, so what makes you... (shows Larry-Boy running away from poping balloons and screaming) '' '''Boom: ....Wooooowwww.....' Wiz: Larry-Boy is also brave, making him clumsy with his coward like behavior, but never the less, here comes Larry-Boy. ("I...AM...THAT...HERO!!") Bibleman Wiz: So, who the heck is Bibleman? Boom: The WORST superhero since Cpt. Underpants... (plays intro to Bibleman) Boom: Don't watch it, it SUCKS... Wiz: There are TWO Biblemen, so we are sticking with the original Bibleman, so meaning from 1995-2004. Boom: One is bad enough, why the hell do we NEED MORE?! Wiz: Bibleman is a hero who will do what it takes to save his church friends from evil, whether it be temptation, lust, or any other thing. Boom: BOOOOORRIIINNNGGG!! Wiz: I couldn't agree more... Anyway, Bibleman has weapons, like the Light Sword of Spirit, which is similar to a lightsaber.... Boom: LUKE SKYWALKER!! CALLED IT! Wiz: But it isn't, it's just a regular sword. Also, he has a Waist-belt of Truth, which ...uhh... nobody knows...It actually was never used.... Boom: BUDGET DROP! CALLED IT! Wiz: And also, he has the Breastplate of Righteousness, which is just like knights armor. Boom: zzzzz....HUH?! Oh, it's not over yet? Wiz: And finally, he can Teleport. Boom: Oh! Well that's cool! Wiz: But he only uses it three times, but that doesn't stop him from using it here. Boom: Is there anything else duller about this guy?? Wiz: He observes his opponents during battle, like Batman Boom: I was gonna call that! Oh well... Wiz: Bibleman is really not that special, he is only human, meaning his limits are only what a human can do. But regardless, Bibleman will do whatever to serve those in need. Bibleman: Let's do this!! Fight *The Larry-Signal is sent in the air, and Larry-Boy in the Larry-Mobile, on the road, he encounters a man in a purple suit* Bibleman: You! Are you the one my computer sent me to defeat? Larry-Boy: Defeat? That's mean! Bibleman: Alrighty, let's make this quick... FIGHT!! Larry-Boy pulls Bibleman in with plunger ears, but was hit by Bibleman's sword. Bibleman then took advantage and got in closer to Larry-Boy, Larry-Boy then uses his body to spin in the air with his plungers like a helicopter, then uses his cape to transform into full metal. Bibleman took the damage, but resisted Larry's full potential damage. Bibleman then goes in close on Larry-Boy and strikes him hard with his sword. Larry-Boy flies far from the attack, and then he gets back up with something hidden near his waist. Bibleman strikes back again, but then, Larry-Boy smashes a cream-pie in his face and throws him with his plunger ears. Bibleman then teleports back to Larry-Boy out of full surprise, and Larry-Boy wasn't prepared for the attack. After receiving a beating, Larry-Boy calls in the Larry-Mobile and goes in after Bibleman. Bibleman then realizes this and prepares to strike the wheels. Out of sheer stupidity, Larry-Boy's wheels slipped on a banana peel and crashes into Bibleman. Bibleman then strikes Larry-Boy through the window of the Larry-Mobile, but in the nick of time, the vehicle transforms into the Larry-Plane. Bibleman then tries to get off, but is assaulted with plunger missiles which he can't dodge, until he realizes he can teleport, which he does; on top of Bumblyburg's finance building. He observes Larry-Boy's flight patterns and prepares to destroy the Larry-Plane. Being a mechanic, he builds a catapult to shoot the Larry-Plane down, which he fires his own sword at the engine. The sword strikes through the engine, making Larry-Boy fall at free fall speed. Larry-Boy then uses his electricity ability to keep the Larry-Mobile in place, he then transforms the plane into a boring machine and falls at free fall speed as he's yelling "GOOD-BYE BUMBLYBURG!!" thinking he will die. Bibleman teleports upward to the plane to stop it from destroying the building. But then, he realizes he doesn't have his sword. He then is hit by the Larry-Mobile, being crushed into 2 tons of iron and concrete and finally crushed into the earth. Larry-Boy then gets out the plane dizzy and sick. K.O.!! Results Despite Bibleman being smarter and stronger, he could not withstand Larry-Boy's weaponry or unpredictability. Also, the Larry-Mobile was to much for Bibleman to handle. Looks like Bibleman had to face the crushing truth. THE WINNER IS LARRY-BOY Trivia * This is Windindi's first battle. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Smaug vs. Rayquaza Who Did You Cheer For? Larry-Boy Bibleman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Veggietales vs. Pamplin Entertainment" Themed Death Battles Category:"Man vs. Food" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Windindi